


The Man of His Dreams

by deanscandy



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2356871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanscandy/pseuds/deanscandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester has awoken from a nightmare filled with ideas for his new book. He had no idea that the nightmare held so much more then just ideas for a book. He never expected what was to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man of His Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> A/U: Dean is a writer.  
> (Contains strong language.)

     Dean suddenly woke up. He rubbed his eyes and quickly sat up. The room was pitch black. He couldn't see anything and he was covered in sweat. His mind was racing from the nightmare he had just had and his heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest. The dream was replaying itself.

_It was dark and stormy when he was lost in the forest trying to run from something. Lighting lit up the whole forest and he noticed a man running next to him. The man wasn't what he was running from. The sound of dogs chasing him was what he was running from. Although he couldn't see them it was enough to make him run._

_"Dean, I've received an order to tell you that you're the only one who can save humanity!"_

_"What?" Dean glanced at him while they both ran. His lungs starting to burn as he took breaths. He's been running for hours trying to get away from invisible dogs.  The dogs chased after them, growling and barking._

_"You have to get rid of things like these!" He replied. "Vampires, demons, ghosts, shapeshifters, they all exist and you have to get rid of them!"_

_Before Dean could reply his foot got lodged underneath a tree that had fallen. The man just disappeared. Lightning stuck again. Dean tried to get up but couldn't, he then noticed that his throat had already been slashed by one of the dogs._   _He couldn't yell for help and by then he was drowning in his own blood. His body had been in shock since the beginning causing him not to feel the throat slashing._

     That's when Dean had woken up. After his thoughts stopped racing and he caught his breath, he reached over trying to get a feel for his lamp. When he felt the lamp he pulled the chord causing it to turn on. He squinted his dilated hazel-green eyes as the bright light lit up the room. Once his pupils went back to regular size he glanced at his alarm clock. It read 3:48. He closed his eyes and leaned forward a bit resting his head in his hands. He let out a sigh. His head left his hands and he opened his eyes once again. The light no longer hurt. 

     He stepped out of bed and walked out of his room leaving the light on. He's grown man but that didn't mean he wasn't afraid of all those things the man in the trench coat mentioned. As he walked to the kitchen he thought, _Why am I even putting much thought into it? It's a dream. Those things can't be real._ He kept repeating in his mind while he made his coffee. Desperately trying to believe it but part of him always believed in those things. Once he was done making his coffee he shut the coffee maker off and sat down at the computer in his living room. 

     He only had a month left to write his next book. He didn't have a clue what to write but that had all changed after the dream. He started writing rapidly about his dream. He was just making a draft for now but the words came so easily. Like he knew the man and knew the 'hunting' life style. He was starting to worry himself but he knew that he couldn't have lived the life of a hunter before. He thought it sounded ridiculous. _A ghost hunter._

     A few hours passed by and he already had forty-thousand words on the word document. It all coming so naturally. Any other time he'd sit there on the verge of giving up because nothing would come to mind. He stopped to look at the clock which now read, 7:30. He finished a paragraph and stood up. He walked into the kitchen and searched for something to eat but there was only coffee, beer, water, and yogurt. _Damn I need to get some food,_ he reminded himself. 

    He opened the yogurt and grabbed a spoon. He walked back to his room and opened his closet. He fished through his clothes and pulled out a grey t-shirt, a green button down, a pair of straight distressed jeans, and a black cargo jacket. He threw the clothes on his bed and walked back out of his room. He headed down the hall while eating the yogurt. He grabbed his coffee mug and walked into the kitchen. He set the cup in the sink and soaked it with warm water. 

    He then walked back to his desk and saved all of his work. He put his ring on and finished eating the yogurt. By now it was 8. He spun around in his heels and walked back into the kitchen throwing away the yogurt container and put the spoon in the sink. As he walked to his room he took off his white v-neck shirt. When he arrived to his room he walked in and grabbed the clothes he hand thrown onto his bed. He glanced outside and noticed it beginning to rain. He shut off his light and walked into his bathroom. 

    He shut the door behind him and started to strip the rest of his clothes off. He then turned on the water and set his clothes on the side of the sink. The rain started to pick up and he put his pajamas in the hamper. After that he stepped into the shower. He started to think about the nightmare as he washed himself. _Stop it Dean._ He told himself. Once he finished washing himself he stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel off of the shelf above his toilet. He dried himself off and got dressed.  

     The room was starting to get hot so he opened the bathroom door. He then took a step out of the room and walked down the hall. Dean walked around the rest of the house making sure everything was locked up while he waited for the bathroom mirror to clear up. Everything was all locked up just like usual but better safe then sorry he always says. 

     He walked back into the bathroom to find that the mirror was clear. Dean rummaged through the cabinet under the sink looking for his hair gel, deodorant, and cologne. Once he found them he put them on the sink and closed the cabinet. He turned on the sink and let it run for a couple of seconds at he got his toothbrush ready. After he brushed his teeth he styled his hair and put his deodorant on. _Running out of that too._ He made a mental note to get deodorant as well.  

    His cell phone started to ring in his bedroom. He picked up his pace and sprayed himself lightly with cologne. He set it down and quickly walked to his room and answered the phone.

"Hello?" He turned his head to look outside and noticed the rain wasn't gonna stop anytime soon. 

"Hey, Dean. How've you been?" The voice on the other end sounded very familiar. 

"Sammy!" Dean perked up and a huge smile made it's way onto his face. "I'm fine, how've you been?"

His younger brother had a smile on his face also. "I've been alright. Midterms have been keeping me up but other then that it's been great." It's been awhile since they've talked to each other. Ever since Sam has left for college. It was nobody's intention to stop talking that's just how it went. Both of the boys have been very busy trying to further their careers. 

"Any hot chicks?" Dean smirked and walked back to his bathroom to put everything away.

Sam shook his head, "Yeah," he chuckled "I actually have a girlfriend."

"Way to go Sam! What's she look like." Dean was still grinning as he walked into the living room. 

"Well.. Hot?" He chuckled nervously. 

"I get it. You don't want me dreaming about her." He chuckled waiting for his brother to sigh as he grabbed his boots by his front door. "Is everything okay?" Dean's smile fell flat as he sat down on his couch and laced up his dark brown leather boots.

"Yeah, Dean. Everything's fine." His younger brother replied with a reassuring tone. "Just these midterms."

"Ahh, right." Dean replied not quite convinced. "When is your break?" he asked as he stood up. 

"Soon. About a month or so." He replied as he ruffled through his study guide.

Dean sighed while he walked over to the door and grabbed his keys as well as his black umbrella. "Damn.. Dad's pissed." 

Sam then let out a sigh, "So what?"

"I was just letting you know.. He doesn't think it's right that the school can change vacation dates." 

"Right.. Because he's always wanted to see me." Sam rolled his eyes and stopped ruffling through his study guide. 

"Sam..."

"I have to go, Dean. I'll talk to you later."

"You better, Sammy." His older brother replied. He was really missing Sam although he'd never admit it. 

"I will." His younger replied as he started to flip through his study guide again.

"Okay, bye. Also don't forget to use condoms." Dean chuckled trying to lift the mood. 

Sam sighed while he shook his head and let out a chuckle, "Right, talk to you later, Dean."

     After a couple of seconds filled with silence they both hung up leaving each other smiling. Dean slid his phone into his pocket and walked outside. As soon as he shut the door he opened up the umbrella and locked the door. He quickly walked to his 67' Chevy Impala and unlocked the driver's door. He liked rain but only when he didn't have to be in it. He quickly sat down in the drivers seat and closed up the umbrella. Then he shut the door and started the car. 

     Dean turned on the wipers and radio. He backed out of the driveway and headed to the store not too far away from his house but enough to hold of on going until it was absolutely necessary. He glanced over at the passenger side to see a man in a trench coat. The same man from his dream. Dean swerved a bit but got control of the car very shortly after. Good thing there was nobody else on the road. 

"Who the hell are you?!" Dean pulled to the side of the road and turned off the car taking the keys from the ignition. He was shacking like crazy but he didn't let the stranger see. 

"I'm Castiel, an Angel of the Lord. I tried to reach you in your dreams but I didn't think you took me serious." The man replied while he slowly turned his head towards Dean with a grin. 

Dean shook his head. On the verge of fainting, he stabbed 'Castiel' with his keys but it did nothing. 

Castiel let out a chuckle while still keeping his smile. 

"What the fuck are you?" He asked Castiel as he backed up trying to keep calm.

"I told you. I'm an Angel of the Lord." Castiel replied. 

"Son of a bitch." Dean said as he started up the car. _I'm not really falling for this am I?_ He asked himself. He started to drive at top speed. He figured if this is a dream it'd end it if he'd crash or get hurt and if its real life he figured if Castiel was actually an Angel and he was important to the 'Lord' the Angel would have to bring him back, right? No time to second think this. 

     Dean quickly turned the curb at about 80 mph and crashed into a tree. He was flown out the front window into the forest about 300 feet in. The tree he hit stopped him from traveling any further. He was twisted in all different places and blood was coming out of every where. Surprisingly he was still alive, he was in agony. "Sammy!" He called out. He couldn't move. He was shaking in pain. Castiel teleported to Dean within 10 second of him laying there. 

     Castiel touched his forehead, Dean couldn't believe what had just happened. He just met an angel, he just risked his life to make sure he was an angel, he hit a tree going 80 mph, he flew 300 feet into the forest, still managing to survive and now he's standing right next to the Impala, no pain, not even a scratch. He looked at the angel and then back at his car. 

"Fix it." He said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Castiel looked over at Dean, "I can't do that."

"Why not?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes and sighed.

"I can't fix cars. I'm an angel, not a mechanic." he shot back.

"How the hell am I suppose to get home then?" Dean walked over to his car, now soaked in the rain. 

Castiel touched Dean and the Impala causing them all to arrive at his house in a matter of seconds. 

Dean glanced at Cas, "Fuck this shit." he walked up to his house and unlocked the door. 

     Castiel disappeared as soon as Dean's hand griped the door knob. He glanced back to see that the angel has left. He let go of the handle and closed his eyes while he rubbed his temples.  He still needed to go grocery shopping but now that his Impala was crashed completely beyond fixing within hours. He fished through his pocket and pulled out his phone. The rain started to let up and the sun started shining through the clouds. He looked through his contacts and called his father after hesitation. 

"Dean?" His father answered. 

"Hey, dad." Dean replied while he fidgeted. 

"What's wrong?" His dad asked as Dean could hear his father sinking down into a leather couch.

"I-I.." He let out a sigh and started to feel his heart beating faster. "I crashed the Impala." 

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 coming out soon! Constructive criticism is always welcome and appreciated. I hope you enjoyed and, thank you so much for taking your time to read this!~


End file.
